valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Livewire Vol 1 9
| Series = ''Livewire'' (Volume 1) | Volume = 1 | Issue = 9 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation "Hero" begins here! Wanted fugitive Livewire has been on the run for months from the authorities for shutting down the country's power in an effort to protect people gifted with powers. Will a shocking offer to go public pull Livewire into a political spotlight? Hero, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * * Pentagon Force Protection Other Characters: * Mr. Nolan * PSEP ** * Psiots ** Secret Weapons * Sarah Jones * United States Government ** 44th POTUS * United States Military Locations: * Asia ** Middle East * ** *** Alabama **** Montgomery *** **** ***** *** Livewire's base *** **** Items: * LIVEWIRE ** Buff Beauties: Destroying Double Standards ** "Every fire needs a spark." Amanda McKee in her own words ** Higher Faster Stronger: An insider's guide to Superhero Strength training ** [[Secret Weapons (Valiant Entertainment)|'Secret Weapons']]: Teamwork makes the dream work * Search words used by Livewire ** Harbinger Foundation ** Hidden Child Psiot ** Toyo Harada ** The Willows Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inker: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, (Pre-Order) * Editors: (associate), * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Livewire #9 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover ** Textless Fashion Variant Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, page layout, line art, and final for page 17 * Fighting Words - script excerpts and line art (2 pages) ** Last Glitch Effort ** Attack of the Clones ** Computer Meditation ** The Wright Way ** Screen Glare ** Political Power * Hacking the System with series writer Vita Ayala (2 pages) ** incl. unlettered art for pages 1 and 7 * John Wright by Vita Ayala and Tana Ford (1 page) ** with Character Design by Tana Ford Notes * Election Poll: America's Biggest Concerns (taken from the index page) ** 46% - Psiot terrorists ** 21% - Climate change ** 18% - Alien threats ** 7% - Greenland flu ** 6% - Unethical science & technology ** 2% - Demonic possessions * John Wright's for Senate (campaign slogans) ** "Truth. Unity. Growth" ** "Without transparency, there cannot be trust." ** "It is only together that we will achieve greatness." * On the same page where the campaign slogans appear, Barack Obama is quoted with "John is one of the most hardworking, passionate, caring people I know. He'll do us all proud. --44th POTUS" Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-A LEE.jpg|'Cover A' by Stacey Lee LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-B ALLEN.jpg|'Cover B' by Raul Allen LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-C ANKA.jpg|'Cover C' by Kris Anka LIVEWIRE 009 PRE-ORDER BARTEL.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Jen Bartel Textless Cover Art LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-A LEE-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Stacey Lee LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-B ALLEN-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Raul Allen LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-C ANKA-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Kris Anka Related References External links